1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a first-aid cardiopulmonary resuscitation and particularly to a hand press type first-aid device with cardiopulmonary resuscitation.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,185, which has been granted to the present inventor, discloses a manual pressing and automatic air breathing cardiopulmonary resuscitation first-aid device as shown in FIG. 1 comprises a manual pressing shaft 1′, a pump 2′, an air storage tank under the pump 2′, a frame 4′, a height-adjustable stand 5′, an air control valve 6′, a sucking disk 7′, a mouth-nose breather 8′ and an air passage pipe 9′.
Referring to FIG. 2 to FIG. 4 in company with FIG. 1, the mouth-nose breather 8′ is used to be attached to the mouth and nose of a patient and is composed of a hose 81, a coupling sleeve 82, an air-turning baffler 83, a sleeve 84, a two-way valve 85, a nostril breather 86, a nostril three-way pipe 87, a hollow mask 88, a mouth holder 881 and a Hook and loop belt 89. An end of an air duct 9′ connects with the air control valve 6′ and the air-turning baffle 83 is connected to another end of the air duct 9′. The two-way valve 85 has a shape of post, which is made of elastic material and received in the air-turning baffler 83, has a conical shape. The nostril breather 86 has a central air guide pipe and a plurality of apertures at the periphery thereof with a side thereof facing the air-turning baffle 83. The nostril three-way pipe 87 provides two holes at an end thereof to communicate with the nose of the patient and has a single hole at another end thereof for communicating with the air guide pipe of the nostril breather 86. The sleeve 84 connects with the air-turning baffler 83 at an end thereof and connects with the mouth holder 881. Another end of the mouth holder 881 is placed at the inner side of the mouth. An end of the hose 81 is inserted into the mouth and joined to the mouth holder 881 and another end of the hose 81 is connected to the air turning baffler 83. The hollow mask 88 provides a shape accommodating with the mouth for preventing the mouth holder 881 or the hose from being inserted too deep into the mouth.
The preceding cardiopulmonary resuscitation first-aid device can blow air one time after pressing patient five times to urge the patient reviving as soon as possible. The mouth and nose of the helper do not have to touch the patient to avoid being infected.
Referring to FIG. 5, U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,843, which is owned by the inventor too, discloses an electrical and manual pressing device of automated air blowing for first-aid cardiopulmonary resuscitation. The Electrical and manual pressing device of automated air blowing for first-aid cardiopulmonary resuscitation comprises a press unit 91, a storage unit 92, a control unit 93, a tying unit 94, a stucking disk 95 and a stethoscope 96. U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,843 provides functions such as the air being able to be filled by way of electrical actuation or manual pressing, offering a great deal of air, maintaining a constant pressing force against the heart, quickly fixing the sucking disk at a proper pressing position based on the size of the patient' body, quickly checking a breathing reaction of the patient by way of the air level, checking the heart beat by way of the stethoscope, mixing the oxygen with the air through the air mixing chamber in the air control valve, supplementing the oxygen or the fresh air after the heat beat restoring by way of the pumping ball, and etc.